William Stryker
thumbthumb|280px :"Mutantes. Yo no los odio, solo sé lo que pueden hacer. No te das cuenta esto, pero estamos en guerra. Tomé un juramento: proteger este país. Mi nombre es William Stryker, y yo no soy un monstruo. Soy simplemente un patriota." :―William Stryker[fte.] William Stryker Jr. se estableció un coronel del ejército de destruir los mutantes. Es el responsable de la creación de las garras de metales de Wolverine y la creación del Arma XI (Wade Wilson). A lo largo de su vida buscado varias formas de destruir a todos los mutantes. Su hijo Jason Stryker es también un mutante. Durante un encuentro con los X-men, fue asesinado por una inundación mientras atrapado impotente por Eric hombre. Biografía ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier after reading his father's mind. William Sr., a CIA agent, was shown to be very much like his son, intolerant towards mutants. During the Bay of Pigs Invasion, he convinces the CIA to join forces with the Soviets to take out the mutants, but the attack is unsuccessful. ">William fue mencionado por Charles Xavier después de leer la mente de su padre. Sr. William, un agente de la CIA, ha demostrado ser muy parecido a su hijo, intolerante hacia los mutantes. Durante la invasión de Bahía de Cochinos, convence a la CIA a unir fuerzas con los soviéticos para sacar los mutantes, pero el ataque no tuvo éxito. X-Men Origins: Wolverine STRYKER comienza como un importante tratando de reclutar Victor Creed y James Howlett para unirse a Arma X. Durante la búsqueda de una misteriosa roca, Stryker amenaza con matar a civiles para obtener información, causando James Howlett dejar el equipo. Wade Wilson as Weapon XI. He tells Creed to kill all the other members of the team and to have Logan's girlfriend Kayla (Silver Fox) - an agent of Stryker's keeping an eye on Logan- fake her death. ">A través de los años Stryker empieza a trabajar con el credo y el uso de Wade Wilson como Arma XI. Dice credo para matar a todos los miembros del equipo y tener novia de Logan Kayla (Silver Fox) - un agente de Stryker mantener un ojo en Logan-fake su muerte. Stryker's son and believing that he was too emotionally close to the situation, Stryker kills him. ">Después de Logan fue dejado por muerto por Victor, Col. Stryker persuade a Logan para convertirse en Wolverine. El proceso es exitoso y Stryker quiere utilizar el ADN de Logan para el XI, pero Logan escucha esto y se escapa. Después de General Munson intenta cerrar el arma X abajo, aprendizaje de hijo de Stryker y creyendo que estaba demasiado emocionalmente cerca de la situación, Strykerlo mata. También Stryker secuestra a mutantes, incluyendo un joven Cíclope (Scott Summers) con el fin de pasar sus habilidades en arma XI. Los otros escapan con Kayla mientras Logan y Victor XI arma de batalla. Arma XI fue derrotado, pero Stryker dispara balas de adamantium en cabeza de Logan, causando amnesia como consecuencia de los daños causados a su cerebro; Aunque las heridas curan, sus recuerdos parecen ser permanentemente desaparecido. STRYKER intenta disparar a una Kayla moribunda, pero utilizando su poder de persuasión, Kayla fuerzas Stryker "caminar hasta su purga de pies - y seguir caminando". Strykerlo hace de mala gana. Como él está caminando por el camino (ahora mirando un poco más a su aparición en X 2), él es recogido por la policía militar que llegó a lo para interrogarlo acerca de su conexión con el asesinato del General Munson. X 2: X-Men unida Xavier's school in hopes of curing him, regarding mutation as a disease that must be cured. Xavier had no interest or belief in 'curing' mutants, which angered Stryker. Additionally, Jason continued to grow angry, resentful, and vindictive towards his parents; he tortured them by planting illusions in their brains until his mother committed suicide by drilling into her own brain in order to "bore the images out". Stryker then gave his son a lobotomy to make him more docile, making him Mutant 143. ">En lugar de haber matado a su hijo, Jason al nacer, Strykerlo envió a la escuela de Xavier con la esperanza de curado, en relación con la mutación como una enfermedad que debe ser curada. Xavier no tenía interés o creencia en 'curado' mutantes, lo que enfureció a Stryker. Además, Jason continuó creciendo enojado, resentido y vengativo hacia sus padres; él les torturado por siembra ilusiones en sus cerebros, hasta que su madre suicidó por perforar su propio cerebro para "cargó con las imágenes hacia fuera". STRYKER luego dio a su hijo una lobotomía para hacerle más dócil, haciéndole mutante 143. Ataca a la Mansión X aprender la información de lavado de cerebro Magneto. Secuestra a Cíclope y el profesor Xavier y mansión-x ambos. Jason, bajo la dirección de su padre mansión-x Xavier - después de Xavier aprende que Stryker es el cerebro detrás de un intento de asesinato al Presidente por un lavado de cerebro Nightcrawler- en el uso de una reproducción del Cerebro para matar a todos los mutantes, mientras que Cíclope queda para enfrentar a los atacantes de Los X-Men. Cerebro II to kill ordinary humans. Which Stryker is shocked that Cerebro II is turned against him. At his direction, Mystique impersonates Stryker and instructs Jason of a change in plans, which Jason then communicates to the brainwashed Xavier. Magneto and Mystique escape, and soon thereafter Storm and Nightcrawler enter Cerebro II and disrupt Jason's illusion, allowing Xavier to break free from his control before any humans or mutants are killed. ">Magneto, usando un casco diseñado para proteger contra ataques telepáticos, es capaz de llegar a Xavier mientras los X-Men están incapacitados por la agresión psíquica, pero entonces tiene Jason aprovechar Xavier Cerebro II para matar a seres humanos ordinarios. Que Stryker se sorprendió que Cerebro II se volvió en su contra. Bajo su dirección, mística suplanta Stryker indica a Jason de un cambio en los planes, que Jason y se comunica con el lavado de cerebro Xavier. Magneto y escape de la mística y poco después la tormenta Nightcrawler entrar Cerebro II y desbaratar la ilusión de Jason, permitiendo Xavier a liberarse de su control antes de cualquier ser humano o mutantes son asesinados. mutants. Looking at the young mutant he was carrying to safety, a young boy with a lizard-like tongue (Artie Maddicks), Wolverine informs Stryker that he would "take his chances with him" and left him to die. As Wolverine walks away, Stryker bellows after him that "one day someone will finish what I've started. One day!" Given his immobilised status, Stryker presumably dies when the nearby dam bursts. ">STRYKER intenta escapar, pero son frustrados sus intentos por Wolverine y Magneto, que cadenas a William a un gran bloque de desechos. En sus últimos momentos, se enfrenta a Wolverine sobre cómo se ofreció al parecer que la ponga en su esqueleto de adamantium y le pregunta si iba realmente con mutantes. Mirando el joven mutante que llevaba a la seguridad, un joven con una lengua de lagarto-como (Artie Maddicks), Wolverine informa Stryker que "tomaría sus posibilidades con él" y lo dejó morir. Como se aleja Lobezno, Stryker fuelle después de él que "un día alguien terminar lo que empecé. Un día!" Dado su estado inmovilizado, Stryker muere presumiblemente cuando irrumpe la presa cercana. Más tarde, Xavier y los X-Men dieron el Presidente los archivos de la Oficina de Stryker que contiene las pruebas de los delitos de Stryker. Rasgos de carácter their son. He's disposed to act in extreme ways to protect mankind from mutants. ">William Stryker era un fundamentalista, obsesionado por la amenaza representada por mutantes a la especie humana. Su odio hacia los mutantes ha crecido desde el día que su esposa había suicidado debido a la candidata sufrió de tortura de su hijo. Él ha dispuesto a actuar de maneras extremas para proteger a la humanidad de mutantes. Magneto, who can manipulate Adamantium. He uses mutants for his experiments, and managed to create a serum from his son's spinal fluid through which he can control other people's will. ">STRYKER es un experto científico, el único hombre en la tierra, al lado de Magneto, que puede manipular el Adamantium. Utiliza a mutantes para sus experimentos y logró crear un suero de líquido cefalorraquídeo de su hijo a través del cual puede controlar la voluntad de otras personas. Relaciones *William Stryker Sr. - padre *Mastermind - hijo. *Profesor X - amigo de ex, enemigo. *Wolverine - ex subordinado, enemigo. *Sabretooth - ex subordinado. *Zorro de plata - ex subordinado, enemigo. *Deadpool - ex subordinado. *Cernícalo - ex subordinado. *The Blob - ex subordinado. *Perno - ex subordinado. *Agente cero - ex subordinado. *Lady Deathstrike - guardaespaldas. *Magneto - enemigo. *Cíclope, Quicksilver, Banshee, Emma Frost, Gambito - prisioneros. Apariciones/actores *Canon (3 películas) **X-Men: First Class ''- (solo mencionado) **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''- Danny Huston **''X 2: X-Men unida (Primera aparición) , Brian Cox y Brad Loree (joven) Detrás de las escenas *Brian Cox fue elegida porque Bryan Singer era un fanático de su interpretación como Hannibal Lecter en ''Manhunter por Michael Mann. *Cox quiso repetir su papel como Stryker en X-Men Origins: Wolverine, pensando que podía portay un Stryker más jóvenes con la misma técnica digital utilizada para Patrick Stewart y Ian McKellen en ''-X-Men: The Last Stand ''. Trivia *En los cómics, Stryker no es un oficial del ejército, pero es un reverendo, un televangelista cristiano que es un activista declarle (porque él cree que todos los mutantes son satánicos) y se ejecuta en su propio odio del grupo "Los purificadores". *En un eliminado ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine ''escena, Stryker realmente convence Wolverine que su memoria borrada, pero más tarde se interrumpe el proceso. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Stryker